The Wedding
by Deathwonderwish
Summary: One shot!. Hitsukarin wedding. What can happen in a informal wedding in the soul society with head captain Kyoraku as the the priest? [Warning spoilers of the manga, I'm going crazy by the last chapter!]
**here is a simple one shot. warning there is many spoilers from the manga. It has nothing to do with the series I'm working now but there are still something about it.**

 **I had to do this one shot! I'm going crazy with Toshiro's bankai. So well here it is!**

 **One more thing should I put lemon in this story?**

 **I don't own Bleach. If I do then well Bleach won't be famous anymore.**

Karin's POV

Can't believe it today I'm getting married. After the war, now we are finally in peace. Many souls died in the war, some are soul reapers, others are normal souls, But in the end they are all lives, if they don't consider that I do.

At first Toshiro and I decided to get married earlier, but then the Quincy war came over. And we had to delay, in that moment I wasn't even sure if we could survive that. But we survived it.

56 years has passed since the year I died, everyone didn't really changed that much. Because here in the soul society we age differently.

We ended the war 3 years ago. And now everyone is still recovering from it. That lasted 14 years

Ichi-ni and Rukia-chan is going to have a baby, well Rukia-chan is pregnant.

Speaking of them, Ichi-ni became an official soul reaper, so now he is not allowed to go back to the human world because of his great power. Now also become the official captain of squad 5. And Rukia-chan became the new captain of squad 13, after captain Ukitake died. She achieved bankai during the war. But well she is not working right now because of her pregnancy.

Renji become the new captain of squad 3. He is going really good now, but he always complains about all the works he is having. My brother always laughed at that when we all eat dinner together.

Head captain Yamamoto also died during the war, right now, captain Kyoraku is the head captain.

Captain Unohana died, no one really knows about why and when or how she died. I only heard rumors that it was my captain who killed her. But why?

Speaking of captain, I'm really surprised that he achieved shikai and bankai during the war. From the stories Toshiro told me, he was a real monster. I shivered thinking about that. Is it even possible for someone to become an even bigger monster than before? Well here I have my answers.

Speaking of Toshiro, he is alive, I admit being selfish but I'm happy and I don't care. He was in a coma just some months before. I remember crying so much. **(I made this up. Even tho this one shot is a mixture of my own ideas and the real story. I just want to inform all that this is not true, well it may happens but we don't know for now. The war in the manga is not even finished yet.)** I thought he was never going to wake up. We were going to get married just before the war started.

I saw Toshiro's new bankai, he is so hot. I can't believe my eyes when I saw him, his older version. I don't really care his age, because Toshiro is handsome no matter how he looks like. Although I have only saw it once I'm still daydreaming about him **(well more like myself. But anyways… I just have to add that part! I'm going crazy without mentioning it!. I wrote this one shot because of this!)**

Captain Komamura transformed into a regular dog **(I'm not really sure if he is a dog or is he other animal?)** who is now in the 7th, not many know what really happened. Many strange things happens. And I feel like that I have been living under a rock. I don't know anything. But then again I'm only the new 5th seat, after Yumichika is promoted to the 4th seat after our old one died.

He hadn't changed that much, still strange in my eyes, but many people in my squad made me think that way.

Ikkaku, hadn't changed much either, they were going to promote him to be the new captain of squad 7 but he refused saying that he prefers being in squad 11 and that is why he had hidden his bankai from people.

To be honest I also have a secret regarding to my abilities. Just sometime during the war I finally finished my bankai training and now I can use my bankai, but I haven't mastered it completely. So is really dangerous to use it.

I'm going to try for the captain exam after the wedding besides not many people know about this.

"Karin-chan what are you thinking" coming Misha's voice from the door. "are you ready? The ceremony is going to start without you if you don't come" she is my maid in horner. I really wish that Yuzu is here, but I can't go to the human world now. And besides now she much be much older and already having a family on her own

"coming!" I called. I got up from my chair. My dad took me to the altar, to where Toshiro Hitsugaya my soon-to-be-husband is standing, in his soul reaper cloth and his captain's haori with his zanpakuto on his back. We didn't ask for anything too formal so we simply had a normal wedding with out usual clothes, I know that if my sister was here, she would be upset about my decision. So I included some human wedding things. I did some research on internet of what people do nowadays, So well is a mixture of some culture that there is in the world of living.

Looking around I really can't help laughing, but I had to control myself. Even my idiot of a father is acting serious like what he should be for once. So I can't act like a idiot and laugh on my wedding day. Then I focused on Toshiro again. He looks so good. I feel my blushing face. I don't understand, I see him like that everyday like that. Why am I blushing? I feel really nervous. Stupid Toshiro and his emotionless face, I can't tell what are his emotions!.

Just one more step closer to him. I closed my eyes. Then opened them again to find his warm hands on my. My dad moved to the side, I can see he is smiling, not being crazy like usual.

I moved closer to Toshiro. He looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile.

"well you two, could you stop staring at each other? Let's end this fast, I wanna saki and food" Kyoraku said. And many of the soul reapers shouted the same.

"from what I know is that this was supposed to be _our_ special day, and not some excuse for you to have a party" I said still holding Toshiro's hands. "or is it just an excuse for a party? _Head captain_?" I added

"does it matter Karin-chan?" he turned to me then to Toshiro "Hitsugaya-kun?"

"of course, head captain. First of this is a wedding and it is a really important day for both Karin and I. Not some excuse for you to have a party. And second of it is still captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro said. I wish to laugh

I heard my dad's cry about 'oh what a young man my daughter had found. Toshiro-kun, Karin-chan give me grandchildren!' and 'oh first my son then my daughter. Masaki I'm so proud'

I feel my anger increase. I don't understand. My zanpakuto is not fire type, but why do I feel like on fire? Toshiro released some of his cold reiatsu to cool me down which helped. I didn't release Kage to poison anyone there in the room.

"well alright then, since normally in the soul society we don't hold weddings, then I guess we could do it casually." the childish head captain said

Toshiro and I told each other our feelings. That part is really embarrassing, because I heard many people yell downed there. Mostly my dad and Rangiku-San

We exchanged the rings. Then we kissed like how we do it other times. Just this is our first kiss as husband and wife. **( I didn't put many details of it. Because is too uncomfortable for me to write them. I even have problems to read them. Well you understand)**

"good, now are husband and wife, so everyone happy?. Now let's party!" Kyoraku announced.

I sighed because many people shouted at the same time. I'm still wondering why I didn't release Kage to poison them.

"well in the end it is an excuse for them to have a party, isn't it?" Toshiro asked besides me.

"look at the bright side at least we didn't asked anyone to be formal today. And beside this is not the whole soul society." I said "this place will get messy soon, do you wanna to go somewhere else?" I added when I saw the disgust face he is putting.

"I agree, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere will be better than this" he said and we flash stepped out of this room, the room where captains hold meetings, is strange the head captain even let us use this place, but then again, the guy want party too so well.

"we went to the river, where we always liked to go, when we are free. Is almost like our space. The sun is bright today. And the sun make us lazy. We simply just lay there on the grass, without any worry. I feel bad sometimes thinking about the past 3 when everyone was still fighting. Many who died in the war and I almost lost Toshiro.

I moved closer to him to smell his fresh smell, like mint and nature. It calms me down because I knew he is here with me. And that remind me he is my, and I'm his.

"what's wrong Karin?" he asked me. I didn't noticed that tears are forming in my eyes.

"is ok, I'm just thinking about the past events. After everything that happens I can't help but feel really happy."

"yeah. I'm glad that I'm here today" he said. "but don't live a past life, now is the most important moment" Toshiro said.

"is really strange to hear that from you. But I like it" I smiled kissing him.

"should I do that more then?"

I nodded "I like when you are not uptight, you should be like this more"

Then we just lay there without conversation.

"hey, remember one day I told you that "someday I'll become a great soul reaper, maybe even a captain" ?" I asked

"yeah, I remember. Do you want to take the captain's exam? Your bankai training had ended and you know how to use it"

"yeah, I'm planning to do it next week. There is still empty spot, the 7th the 8th and the 9th. I think if I become the 9th captain I would be writing the magazines in the soul society." I wondered.

"in the 7th you will be looking after ex captain Komomura"

"and in the 8th, well there is nothing special about that squad. Maybe that squad is harder to control because they are more carefree"

Don't know witch is better."

"well I'm sure you will work fine in any of them" Toshiro told me.

The rest of the day we just talked about random stuff that we have in mind, like we always do when we are bored. And we fell asleep there on the field.

The next morning I opened my eyes and find Toshiro not by my side anymore, I found his haori on me and a hell butterfly flying on top of me.

I moved my fingers so I can hear the message.

'good morning Karin, if you wake up and don't find me. I'm going to buy us some food, wait there and don't move'

I smiled

I got up with his haori in my hands, and put it on. We are basically the same sides, with him being a little bigger, so the haori is also bigger. This must be what feels like being a captain!

I move around wearing it. Is not heavy at all

"I thought in my message I said to not move?" my husband's voice teased and chuckled.

I stopped and turned around to look at him, who is now with bags of food in hands.

"whatever! I'm hungry. What do you have there?" I asked and set down.

"the usual breakfast, here" he paused me a bag."

"everything in the world is better then my cooking" I laughed

"I'm not a good cook either" he said

After having breakfast we head back to our home. We bought a house just outside Seireitei.

Fin.

 **And well this is the end of this one shot. You can see this is not a normal wedding. I don't know how to write formal weddings, so I just write what I wish my wedding would be like. Also I think this way is more original.**

 **Anyways. Please review and tell me if I should put a lemon in the story.**


End file.
